Dame de Pique et Roi de Carreau
by Anastasia 333
Summary: Seto, Makuba et Alexandra sont adoptés en même temps par Gozaburo Kaiba. Cependant leur vie rêvée tourne vite au cauchemar. Quelques années plus tard, lorsque Yûgi résout l'énigme du Puzzle du Millénium, la jeune femme se met à faire des rêves qui la projettent en Egypte. Qui est exactement Alexandra et pourquoi le lien qui l'unit à Seto est-il si fort? Résumé à l'intérieur
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Après avoir voyagé sur divers fandoms, je me remets sur Yu-Gi-Oh!. Cette histoire est déjà publiée sur mon autre compte sur (pseudo: Anastasia). Je commence seulement à rapatrier mes fics ici!

**Résumé (complet):**

**En arrivant à l'orphelinat, Seto et Makuba font la connaissance d'Alexandra, une fillette du même âge que Seto, qui devient rapidement leur amie. Elle est adoptée en même temps qu'eux par Gozaburo Kaiba, mais rapidement, la vie qu'avaient rêvée les trois enfants se transforme en cauchemar. Durant les années suivantes, Makuba et Alexandra voient le comportement de Seto changer, sous la pression tyranique qu'exerce Gozaburo. Quelques années plus tard, ce dernier disparait, laissant la Kaiba Corporation à Seto.**

**Pendant tout ce temps, Alexandra est traitée comme une domestique, et régulièrement battue, ce que Seto a du mal à supporter. Cependant, il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça. Quelques mois après ses dix-sept ans, la jeune femme se met à faire des rêves étranges, qui la projettent dans une autre époque : Sa vie antérieure. **  
**Au même moment, Yûgi résoud l'énigme du Puzzle du Millénium, provoquant une réaction en chaîne; Qui est exactement Alexandra et pourquoi le lien qui les unit, elle et Seto, est-il si fort ? **

J'ai repris certaines saisons de Yu-Gi-Oh (L'enfance de Seto et Makuba chez Gozaburo, le Royaume des Duellistes, le Battle City, le Grand Prix de la Kaiba Corp (?) et La Mémoire du Pharaon) avec un personnage et des cartes en plus. Il y a donc beaucoup modifications de l'histoire, même si le déroulement des évènements est plus ou moins le même.  
J'ai changé le résumé, mais je suis toujours insatisfaite.

J'espère que vous apprécierez! Enjoy !

* * *

**Prologue**

Le jeune garçon regarda avec appréhension à travers les vitres de la voiture. Il soupira et ramena son regard sur son petit frère. Dans trois mois, en Octobre, Seto aurait dix ans et il devait désormais veiller sur Makuba, son frère âgé de cinq ans : Leur mère était déjà décédée à la naissance de ce dernier, mais un an plus tôt, leur père avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture et depuis ce temps, en attendant une décision de justice et pendant que la famille se disputait l'héritage, les deux frères habitaient chez un oncle. Seulement, ce dernier, ne pouvait les prendre en charge et à présent, on les conduisait à l'orphelinat.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une bâtisse plutôt sinistre, avec une petite cour, derrière de grandes grilles de fer. On ouvrit la portière et Seto, suivi de Makuba, descendit de la voiture. Il attrapa, dans le coffre, le sac qui contenait toutes leurs affaires et tendit son frère son sac à dos. Accompagnée de leur oncle, les deux frères s'avancèrent vers les grilles, qui s'ouvrirent à leur approche. Deux homme, qui, pour Seto, ressemblaient davantage à des vicaires, s'avancèrent pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Ah ! Vous êtes… Commença le plus grand des deux hommes.

Makuba baissa la tête et Seto n'écouta pas la suite. Tout cela sonnait faux En fait, leur oncle ne voulait que se débarrasser d'eux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier partit sans même leur dire au revoir, les laissant dans la petite cour, derrière les grilles, qui se refermèrent sur eux. Le plus grand des deux hommes s'éclipsa et l'autre mena les deux frères à travers les bâtiments, jusqu'à une chambre, meublée de deux lits et d'une grande armoire, à coté de la fenêtre. Avant de sortir, l'homme lança :

- Le dîner est servi à dix-neuf heures, en attendant, vous pouvez rejoindre les autres dans le jardin.

Il referma la porte. Makuba se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche de lui et Seto regarda l'heure sur sa petite montre noire. Il était dix-sept heures trente. Le jeune garçon lança un regard à son frère et s'assit à coté de lui.

- Papa et maman me manquent… Soupira Makuba, en gardant la tête basse.

- Il ne faut pas te laisser abattre, Maki, dit Seto, en le prenant par les épaules, qu'importe où ils sont, papa et maman seront toujours avec nous.

- Hmm…

Après avoir rangé leurs affaires, les deux frères quittèrent leur chambre pour se rendre dans le jardin, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent quelques enfants, mais la plupart d'entre eux préféraient rester dehors, sous le soleil de Juillet. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, sous une sorte de galerie, qui faisait le tour du bâtiment, Seto balaya le jardin du regard Celui-ci était grand. Juste en face d'eux, il y avait une grande cour, avec divers marquages au sol, un bac à sable et des balançoires, sur leur droite. Derrière la cour, des arbres s'étalaient à perte de vue. Les deux garçons s'avancèrent pour se mettre à l'ombre des arbres. Ils s'enfoncèrent davantage, pour s'éloigner des autres et bientôt, les cris et les rires ne furent plus que des bruits lointains. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Makuba lança, tristement :

- Tout le monde est bizarre ici…

Seto allait répliquer lorsqu'un cri retentit, près d'eux. Mais ce n'était pas un cri, comme ceux que poussaient les autres enfants, qui s'amusaient.

- Ehret ! Viens ici ! S'écria la voix d'un garçon.

Seto et Makuba cessèrent de marcher. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités et des bruissements de feuilles. Une fillette, d'une dizaine d'années, jaillit des buissons, sur leur droite. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, qui lui arrivaient bien en dessous de la taille et portait un large jeans de couleur noire avec un chemisier vert pomme. Elle ne prêta pas attention aux deux frères et dérapa sur les graviers de l'allée pour se détourner. Au passage, elle se saisit d'une branche d'arbre, assez épaisse, qui traînait sur le sol, qu'elle brandit devant elle. Elle eut à peine de temps de prendre son bâton, qu'un garçon, plus âgé qu'elle de quelques années, bondit hors du buisson. La fillette s'écarta au moment où il sautait sur elle et lui donna un coup de sa branche à l'arrière des genoux. Le garçon s'étala face contre terre, dans les graviers. Il se releva, furieux, visiblement prêt à la frapper, mais remarquant la présence de Seto et Makuba, il arrêta son geste. Il essuya d'un revers de la main, le sang qui coulait de son arcade, et lança, en foudroyant la fillette du regard :

- Tu verras, je ne m'arrêterai pas là… !

Puis il s'en alla rapidement. La fillette soupira, haussa les épaules et jeta son bâton dans les buissons. Elle se tourna vers Seto et Makuba, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais Seto s'approcha d'elle et demanda, un peu inquiet :

- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Tu n'as rien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça ira, répondit la fillette, avec un sourire, ça fait depuis que je suis ici qu'il me poursuit. C'est un imbécile, il s'appelle Kit Jansen. Mais au fait, vous êtes nouveaux ? Je ne vous ai jamais vus ici.

- Euh… On vient d'arriver, expliqua Seto, visiblement surpris par la vivacité de son interlocutrice.

Cette dernière dit alors, avec un clin d'œil :

- Vous verrez, c'est fou tout ce qu'on apprend dans les orphelinats… !

Pendant leur petit échange, Seto avait détaillé davantage la fillette, face à lui : Elle avait des yeux en amande, d'une profonde couleur émeraude, et une peau très pâle. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et harmonieux et bien qu'elle fut encore qu'une enfant, son regard exprimait une profonde détermination. Mais c'était aussi un regard qui mettait mal à l'aise, à la fois glacé et brûlant, ainsi que dur et doux. Quand elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille, Seto remarqua qu'elle avait deux paires de boucles, à chaque oreille : Un diamant et une perle à l'oreille gauche, et un diamant et une sorte de crochet à l'oreille droite. A son poignet droit, de plus d'un petit bracelet de perles noires, était enroulée une chaîne en or, à laquelle était attaché une pierre, rouge sang de forme carrée. Une autre chaîne, en argent, cette fois, était attachée autour de son cou et supportait quatre pendentifs : Un triskèle, une clé de vie, un anneau, d'une étrange couleur grise, et un petit lézard.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Alexandra, lança la fillette.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Changements radicaux

Chapitre 1… Pour le moment, je vais publier régulièrement, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir ce rythme longtemps, je n'ai que quinze chapitres de prêts, le reste est dans la tête.

**Aquali**: Merci pour ton commentaire :) J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir.

* * *

**Changements radicaux**

Alexandra était vite devenue amie avec Seto et Makuba.

Les parents de la fillette et Sarah, sa sœur, étaient décédés dans l'incendie de leur maison deux ans plus tôt. Les seuls souvenirs qu'Alexandra avait d'eux étaient le petit lézard, qui avait appartenu à sa sœur et l'anneau, calciné, qu'elle portait à son cou, et qui était l'alliance de sa mère. Sa famille n'avait pas voulu de la fillette, qui avait immédiatement été placée à l'orphelinat.

Rapidement, Seto s'était rendu compte qu'Alexandra lui ressemblait énormément : Elle avait l'esprit vif, elle adorait les jeux et elle était une très bonne tacticienne. Mais le jeune garçon avait surtout été surpris, presque choqué, de voir que la fillette se défendait très bien, quand elle était ennuyée :

Cinq jours après l'arrivée de Seto et Makuba, Kit Jansen revint à la charge et la conversation dérapa quelque peu. Alexandra était entrain de lire un livre, assise sur l'une des barrières, près du bac à sable, où Makuba, aidé par son frère, construisait un château. Trop absorbée par sa lecture, la fillette n'entendit pas Kit Jansen arriver derrière elle. Ce dernier lui arracha alors son livre des mains et s'enfuit en courant.

- Jansen ! S'écria la fillette, en se mettant à courir à son tour.

Seto et Makuba les suivirent alors, jusqu'au fond du jardin. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste avant le mur d'enceinte, qui séparait le jardin de l'orphelinat du canal, qui passait derrière. Alexandra s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Kit, qui feuilletait son livre.

- Jansen ! Rend moi ça ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Tu lis ça ! S'exclama le garçon, avec une grimace de dégoût. _Utopie,_ ça doit être profondément ennuyant ! Mais remarque, c'est beau de rêver, c'est tout ce que tu peux espérer !

- Mais au moins, moi, je fais quelque chose d'intelligent pendant mes journées, répliqua sèchement la fillette, avec un regard noir.

Kit parut piqué au vif. Il regarda le mur derrière lui et lança, avec un sourire mauvais :

- Je pourrais le balancer à l'eau ton bouquin, tu en as d'autres !

- Rend le moi immédiatement ! S'écria Alexandra, en se jetant sur lui, c'était à mon père !

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! S'exclama Seto, paniqué.

Alexandra était bien plus petite que lui et Kit se sentait en position de supériorité Il était hors de question qu'il lui rende son livre. Seulement, la gamine ne se laissait pas faire, d'ailleurs, le coup de coude qu'elle lui envoya dans les côtes fut assez douloureux, si bien que le garçon en eut le souffle coupé. Il voulut répliquer, mais Alexandra était très habile et elle évita adroitement le coup de poing qu'il voulut lui donner. Puis il s'étala face contre terre, une fois que la gamine eut récupéré son livre Il aurait dû s'en douter : Elle donnait toujours un coup à l'arrière des genoux de son adversaire pour le faire tomber et l'empêcher de se relever, mais jamais il ne savait l'éviter. Alexandra s'éloigna rapidement de Kit, qui ne bougeait plus, en raison d'une douleur lancinante dans les genoux.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ? Demanda Seto, inquiet.

- Il s'en remettra, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, répondit la fillette, assez froidement, il ira se plaindre et c'est encore moi qui prendra.

Cependant, durant les jours suivants, il n'y eu aucune représailles de Kit Jansen, ce qui étonna Alexandra, mais qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

Leur petite vie tranquille continua pendant près de six mois. Seto et Alexandra eurent tous les deux dix ans, respectivement le vingt-cinq octobre et le vingt-neuf décembre. Mais leur vie bascula l'année suivante, pendant les vacances d'Avril, le jour où ils entendirent aux informations que Gozaburo Kaiba, le multimilliardaire, PDG de la Kaiba Corporation, avait remporté pour la sixième fois de suite le titre de champion du monde d'échecs.

Ce jour-là, Alexandra regardait Seto et Makuba jouer aux échecs, tout en recomptant ses cartes de Duel de Monstre, un jeu auquel Seto n'avait jamais, pour encore, réussi à la battre. Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit Makuba s'exclamer :

- Tu as encore gagné ! Et tu l'as fait en cinq coups seulement ! Tu es le meilleur joueur d'échec du monde !

- Pas tout à fait, répliqua son frère.

- Bah cite moi une personne plus douée que toi alors.

Seto et Alexandra échangèrent un regard, amusé. Le garçon lança :

- Toi, si tu voulais te concentrer.

Le regard de Makuba s'illumina. Il s'exclama, en s'activant à remettre les pions en place :

- On en refait une ?!

- Si tu veux.

Ils commencèrent la partie. Makuba avança un pion et Seto allait faire de même quand le reportage, qui passait au journal télévisé, retint l'attention des trois enfants. Ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'écran, captivés par le journaliste qui parlait dans son micro.

- _Une fois de plus, Gozaburo Kaiba a remporté le titre de champion du monde d'échecs, annonçait le journaliste, alors que des images de Kaiba défilaient sur l'écran, titre qu'il remettait en jeu car, je vous le rappelle, ce grand chef d'entreprise a déjà été couronné six fois de suite. Ce grand stratège, qui, dit-on, n'a jamais perdu un match, a déclaré que personne ne pouvait le battre. Mais ne vous y trompez pas car ce génie des affaires a aussi un cœur en or En effet, il a fait don de son gain – cent mille dollars – à un orphelinat local. Je suis certain que ce geste a fait beaucoup d'heureux…_

Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard. Cet orphelinat dont parlait le journaliste, c'était le leur. Et d'ailleurs, ils avaient eu vent de la visite d'un « important personnage », comme l'avait nommé le directeur. Alexandra remarqua que le regard de Seto avait changé, il s'était durci. Cependant, le garçon ne dit rien et retourna à sa partie d'échecs.

Le lendemain, au milieu de l'après-midi, une limousine noire s'arrêta devant l'orphelinat. Un homme, de stature imposante et vêtu d'un costume rouge bordeaux, sortit de la voiture, franchit les grilles et passa devant le personnel de direction, qui formait une sorte de haie d'honneur devant les grilles. Le directeur dit, en essayant de maîtriser son malaise :

- Bienvenu, Monsieur Kaiba.

Il l'accompagna derrière le bâtiment, jusque dans une grande salle où tous les enfants étaient réunis. Pour se rendre à la salle, ils passèrent sous la petite galerie, qui faisait le tour du bâtiment. Seto, Makuba et Alexandra étaient les seuls enfants à ne pas être avec les autres et ils se trouvaient dans l'une des salles, dont la porte d'entrée donnait sous la galerie. Ils entendirent alors Gozaburo passer et s'exclamer :

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas que ces morveux me touchent, compris ! Je veux seulement qu'on me prenne en photo avec eux ! Après je m'en irai, mon temps est très précieux ! Mais quelle est cette odeur ? Vous lavez vos pensionnaire de temps en temps j'espère !

Seto, qui avait entrouvert la porte, sortit, imité immédiatement par Makuba et Alexandra.

- Charmant… Très aimable ! Ironisa cette dernière, en regardant Gozaburo et le directeur de l'orphelinat tourner l'angle du bâtiment.

- Cet homme est notre ticket de sortie, lança Seto, en gardant les yeux rivés sur le bout de l'allée.

- Mais comment ? Demanda Makuba, il ne fait que passer, il n'est pas venu pour une adoption !

- Ton frère a raison, dit Alexandra, en cherchant le regard de Seto.

Mais ce dernier ne se tourna pas vers elle. Il ajouta :

- Restez près de moi et faite ce que je vous dis.

Makuba acquiesça, mais la fillette le regarda, sceptique.

- Gozaburo, vous allez devoir m'affronter, et je vais vous battre à mon propre jeu, murmura Seto, pour lui-même.

Une petite heure plus tard, Kaiba repassa par la galerie, toujours accompagné du directeur de l'orphelinat, pour rejoindre sa voiture. Au moment où il passait devant leur salle, Seto sortit, Makuba et Alexandra derrière lui et demanda :

- Vous avez passé un bon moment, monsieur Kaiba ?

Les deux adultes baissèrent la tête. Gozaburo répondit :

- Il aurait pu être meilleur, mais excuse-moi, petit, je suis pressé.

- J'ai un défi à vous proposer, monsieur Kaiba, et je sais que vous les relevez toujours ! Lança alors Seto, sans se démonter.

Alexandra serra les dents Il ne manquait pas de culot. Gozaburo éleva un sourcil. Il dit :

- Je t'écoute, continue.

- Voici ma proposition, poursuivit Seto, une partie d'échecs, vous contre moi. Si je gagne, vous nous adoptez immédiatement, Alexandra, mon frère et moi, sans poser de question.

Kaiba ricana. Il lança :

- Personne ne m'a jamais battu et cela fit des années que j'y joue ! J'étais déjà champion, alors que tu marchais à peine ! Tu ne fais pas le poids ! Pourquoi penses-tu pouvoir me battre ?

- Parce que moi non plus, je ne perds jamais, répliqua Seto, alors, qu'en dites-vous ?

Derrière lui, Alexandra soupira Elle avait envie de le secouer. Le directeur de l'orphelinat se frotta les tempes avec un mouchoir. Kaiba éleva un sourcil. Ce dernier reprit :

- Je dois reconnaitre sur tu as du culot et une forte confiance en toi, je l'admets, mais je suis très occupé et le baby-sitting ne fait pas partie de mon emploi du temps.

Seto s'exclama alors :

- Vous avez peur de perdre c'est ça ? ! Quand les journalistes apprendront que vous avez peur d'un enfant alors…

Alexandra ne put retenir un grognement, entre ses dents, et lui donna discrètement un coup de coude au bas du dos

- Pardon ! Le coupa Gozaburo, tu n'oserais pas leur dire une chose pareille ! J'ai une réputation à tenir, sale petit scélérat ! Comme tu voudras, je t'accorde une partie, pas une de plus !

- C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, répliqua Seto, avec un sourire satisfait.

- Trouvez nous une salle tranquille, tout de suite ! Ordonna Gozaburo, au directeur.

- Bien, tout de suite, dit ce dernier.

Il avança de quelques mètres et ouvrit l'une des portes, sur leur droite. Les trois enfants, suivit des deux hommes entrèrent et le directeur referma la porte. Seto et Gozaburo s'installèrent face à face à une table. Gozaburo lança :

- Bien, ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps.

- C'est étrange, je pensais exactement la même chose, rétorqua le garçon.

Alexandra dut serrer les dents pour ne rien dire. Elle savait à quel point Seto pouvait être déterminé et têtu, mais là… Elle le trouvait bien arrogant.

- Je vous laisse commencer, dit Seto.

- Non, à toi, les blancs, répliqua Gozaburo, il faut bien que je te laisse un avantage.

Le garçon s'exécuta et annonça :

- Pion en E3 !

- Hum ! Il s'agit là de mon ouverture, petit, lança Gozaburo, en l'imitant.

- Je sais, expliqua Seto, j'ai attentivement étudié toutes vos parties.

- Etudier est une chose, maîtriser en est une autre !

La partie commença ainsi et se poursuivit. Rapidement, Seto prit l'avantage. Au bout d'un moment, il annonça :

- Cavalier en G5 ! Vous avez ouvert votre flanc droit !

Gozaburo fronça les sourcils et réfléchit pendant quelques minutes avant de jouer. Une petite demi-heure après Seto dit, calmement :

- Fou en D6 ! Echec et mat ! Vous avez perdu !

L'homme regarda l'échiquier avec horreur Il venait de perdre face à un gamin de dix ans.

- Comment as-tu pu me battre ! S'écria t'il, en se levant vivement.

- Maintenant, vous devez nous adopter tous les trois ! S'exclama Seto, vous nous l'avez promis !

Contraint d'emmener avec lui les trois gamins, Gozaburo partit avec le directeur, signer les papiers d'adoption. Une bonne heure plus tard, la limousine de Gozaburo Kaiba, après s'être engagée dans une longue allée de pavés, bordée d'arbres, s'arrêta devant un grand manoir. Des domestiques vinrent ouvrir les portières et Gozaburo, suivi des trois enfants, descendit de la voiture. Ces derniers regardèrent autour d'eux avec des grands yeux. Ils furent sortis de leur contemplation par Gozaburo, qui appela :

- Hobson !

Une homme de petite taille, à peine plus grand que Seto et Alexandra, s'avança.

- Monsieur Kaiba ?

- Occupez vous d'eux ! Ordonna ce dernier, trouvez leur des chambres distinctes, faites leur visiter le manoir, qu'ils sachent où ils ne doivent pas aller, donnez les horaires des repas, je déteste les retardataires, mais sauf pour la fille Elle, je veux qu'elle rejoigne les domestiques.

- Quoi ! S'exclama Seto, avant qu'Alexandra n'ait pu répliquer, mais elle est…

- Je vous ai adoptés tous les trois, mais je n'ai pas précisé à qui je donnerai mon nom, et ce ne sera certainement pas à une fille, rétorqua sèchement Gozaburo.

Avant de s'en aller, il adressa un regard noir à Alexandra, qui sentit son corps se couvrir d'une sueur froide. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme et elle avait bien l'impression que jamais ils n'auraient la vie qu'ils avaient espérée. A contre cœur, la fillette se sépara de Seto et Makuba. Ces derniers suivirent Hobson et entèrent à l'intérieur du manoir, par la grande porte, alors qu'Alexandra fit le tour du bâtiment, pour rentrer par une petite porte, donnant directement accès à l'immense parc, qui se trouvait derrière le manoir.

* * *

Les trois enfants ne se revirent pas du reste de l'après-midi. Alexandra passa la majeure partie de son temps assise sur les marches de pierre du perron, qui menaient au parc. Domestique… Soit, elle le serait, mais elle refuserait d'être la bonne de tout le monde. La fillette remarqua aussi que les autres domestiques, hommes comme femmes, n'avaient pas l'air de trop l'apprécier. Une femme, du nom de Marah, lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'elle devait savoir : Les repas étaient servis à heure fixe, il fallait faire tout ce que Gozaburo exigeait, même si ce n'était pas plaisant et que les domestiques, pour se déplacer dans le manoir, empruntaient généralement les couloirs dérobés, derrière les murs. Marah lui fit visiter, ensuite, le manoir, ce qui prit une bonne heure puis elle dut retourner en cuisine préparer le dîner. Alexandra retourna alors sur ses marches et attendit Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. La fillette appuya alors ses coudes sur ses genoux et posa sa tête au creux de ses mains. Elle resta un certain temps, à regarder les longues allées et les arbres du parc, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle allait se retourner, mais une violente et cuisante douleur, au milieu de son dos, la fit hurler. Elle se releva d'un bond et se détourna vivement. Elle reconnut alors Hobson, le major d'homme, qui avait accompagné Seto et Makuba à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il tenait entre ses mains une sorte de cravache, plutôt souple.

- Mais ça ne va pas ! S'écria Alexandra, furieuse.

- Le Maître a une sainte horreur des paresseux, répliqua Hobson, j'ai fait exactement la même remarque au jeune Seto, tout à l'heure.

- Je ne paresse pas ! Rétorqua la fillette, toujours hors d'elle, et Seto non plus ! D'ailleurs où est-il ? J'aimerai le voir.

- Le Maître n'aime pas fréquenter les domestiques, et il souhaite qu'il en soit de même pour ses enfants, dit calmement le major d'homme.

Alexandra dut se forcer pour rester en place et ne pas sauter sur ce dernier, pour lui arracher la tête. Elle s'exclama :

- Mais Seto et Makuba sont mes amis ! Et Gozaburo Kaiba m'a adoptée au même titre qu'eux ! Je ne suis pas une domestique !

- A ses yeux et aux miens, j'ai bien peur que si, lança Hobson, plutôt froidement.

- Mais juste une fois ! S'il vous plait, je ne serai pas longue ! Supplia presque la fillette, en faisant de gros efforts pour retenir ses larmes.

- Il suffit ! La coupa le major d'homme.

Il la saisit par le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur du manoir. Il ajouta :

- Le Maître n'aime pas non plus les pleurnichards.

- Mais je ne pleure pas ! S'exclama Alexandra, si vous daignez m'écouter… !

- Mais je t'ai écoutée, petite impertinente, répliqua Hobson, en montant rapidement les escaliers, ta requête est plus que mal placée ! Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec eux !

Il frappa à une porte, qu'il ouvrit après avoir reçu une réponse favorable, et poussa rudement la fillette à l'intérieur. Cette dernière regarda autour d'elle : Elle se trouvait dans un grand bureau, au parquet bien ciré et aux étagères remplies de livres. Le bureau se trouvait au fond de la pièce, face à la porte, mais dos à de grandes fenêtres, encadrées par des tentures rouges. Mais Alexandra n'eut pas le temps de détailler davantage, car Gozaburo, qui était assis derrière son bureau quand ils étaient entrés, se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle resta sur place, décidée à ne pas monter sa peur, ni à reculer. Hobson referma la porte et tendit la cravache qu'il avait toujours sur lui, à Gozaburo. Ce dernier l'ignora, ayant déjà entre les mains des lanières de cuir. Alexandra éleva un sourcil.

- D'après ce que je vois, tu as cherché à discuter mes ordres, lança sèchement Gozaburo.

- J'ai seulement demandé s'il était possible de voir Seto et Makuba, expliqua la fillette sans se démonter.

- Je ne dirais pas « demander », rétorqua Hobson, je dirais plutôt « insister ».

Alexandra se tourna rapidement vers lui et lui adressa un regard assassin. Quand elle se retourna, pour de nouveau faire face à Gozaburo, une violente gifle l'envoya face contre terre, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. La fillette resta quelques secondes immobile, à reprendre ses esprits. La gifle avait tellement été violente que les larmes lui étaient venues aux yeux.

- Je déteste que les domestiques discutent mes ordres ! S'écria Gozaburo, et encore plus une gamine ! D'ailleurs que ferai-je d'une fillette ici, si elle n'est pas à mon service ?

Alexandra regarda furtivement les lanières de cuir, avant qu'il ne les lève au-dessus de sa tête.

- Je vais te dresser, moi ! S'exclama Gozaburo.

La fillette se recroquevilla et les lanières s'abattirent sur elle.

Pendant plus de trois heures, Alexandra déambula dans le parc et les couloirs, d'une démarche peu assurée. Son dos lui faisait affreusement mal. Cinq coups, Gozaburo ne lui avait donné que cinq coups, qui lui avaient parus une éternité. La fillette se forçait à marcher sans se courber, mais elle ne pouvait retenir les larmes, qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Quand il commença à faire nuit, Alexandra retourna vers le manoir. Il était vingt heures et les domestiques s'affairaient en cuisine, entre préparation des plats et vaisselle. La fillette, qui traînait dans la cuisine, s'éclipsa rapidement par une porte dérobée, sans que personne ne la remarque. D'ailleurs, personne ne prêtait attention à elle. Elle monta dans les étages, vagabonda un peu dans les couloirs déserts, jusqu'à une heure assez avancée puis elle entendit des bruits de pas et un sifflement. Avec la lumière, une ombre, qui s'allongea démesurément, se dessina sur le sol. Alexandra se tapit alors derrière l'angle d'un mur Si elle se faisait prendre, elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui lui arriverait. Cependant, les bruits de pas et les sifflotements se turent. A la place, elle entendit une voix, qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Makuba, dire :

- Excusez-moi !

- Eh ! Retourne au lit, toi ! Répliqua la voix de Hobson.

- D'accord, dit Makuba, mais avant, je dois rendre ce manuel à Seto, vous avez entendu, il faut beaucoup étudier !

Connaissant Makuba et à l'entente de sa voix, Alexandra savait parfaitement qu'il jouait les hypocrites. Intérieurement, elle sourit : Pour ce qui était du cas de Seto, elle ne savait pas, mais Makuba, lui, pouvait facilement berner Hobson. Les pas de ce dernier s'éloignèrent et Makuba passa devant la fillette, sans la voir, les mains vide. Le major d'homme avait dû prendre le livre et il le rapportait sûrement à Seto. Bien décidée à savoir où se trouvait sa chambre, Alexandra suivit discrètement Hobson, qui la mena dans un long couloir. Il entra alors dans la pièce qui se trouvait au fond. La fillette s'approcha lentement de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Quand ses parents étaient toujours vivants, elle écoutait souvent aux portes avec sa sœur, Sarah.

- Déjà fatigué ? Lança la voix de Hobson, il te reste encore une leçon à étudier ce soir ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer, Seto ! Tu ferais mieux d'obéir, si tu ne veux pas être sanctionné !

- Ça va, répliqua la voix de Seto, je vais m'y remettre !

- Ton prochain cours aura lieu dans une heure.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Alexandra s'éclipsa par une porte dérobée, avant que le major d'homme n'arrive dans le couloir. Maintenant, elle savait où se trouvait la chambre de Seto, demain, elle chercherait celle de Makuba. Après un petit détour, elle se retrouva derrière la porte de service, qui menait à la chambre de Seto. Doucement, elle tourna la poignée, pour ne pas faire de bruit, poussa un peu la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. La pièce était spacieuse et trois larges fenêtres perçaient le mur de droite. Un lit baldaquin, de deux personnes, était installé contre le mur, dans le coin droit de la pièce, une grande armoire occupait tout le coin gauche, à coté de la porte d'entrée, un bureau se trouvait à gauche de la porte de service et un canapé d'angle, ainsi qu'une table basse, étaient disposés face au lit. C'est sur le canapé que Seto était allongé, un épais livre juste au dessus de sa tête. Alexandra entra sans faire de bruit et referma la porte. Apparemment, Seto ne l'avait pas entendue entrer.

- S'en est trop, je n'en peux plus ! S'écria t'il, en envoyant le livre, par dessus son épaule, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Alexandra écarquilla les yeux et se baissa juste à temps, pour éviter de recevoir le livre. Seto se retourna vivement et en apercevant la fillette, il se leva puis se précipita vers elle, en s'exclamant :

- Alexandra ! Je suis désolé ! Excuse moi !

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, avec un sourire.

Tous les deux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le livre.

- J'ai vu Makuba le donner à _l'autre_, expliqua la fillette, avec un grimace quand elle prononça « l'autre ».

Le livre était retombé sur la couverture, ouvert à peu près en son milieu. En vérité, le livre était creux et un paquet de cartes de Duel de Monstres y était soigneusement caché. Alexandra le ramassa alors, ainsi que le petit bout de papier, qui s'était échappé et avait roulé sur le coté. La fillette tendit le papier à Seto, qui le déplia. Alexandra se pencha par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier et tous les deux lurent ce qui y était écrit :

_Cher Seto,_

_Je suis content que tu aies trouvé ce mot. Surtout, n'oublie pas, grand frère, à nous trois, nous serons toujours plus forts qu'eux. J'espère que mon petit cadeau te fera plaisir. Makuba._

Alexandra et Seto allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé. La fillette tendit alors le livre à Seto. Ce dernier prit le paquet de cartes et murmura :

- Ce ne sont pas les plus puissantes, mais au moins, elles sont à moi…

Il les regarda toutes et trouva, au bout de la pile, une petite feuille blanche, de la taille d'une carte.

- Un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! S'étonna Alexandra.

- C'est Makuba qui me l'a dessiné, dit Seto, et je sais qu'un jour, le véritable Dragon Blanc fera partie de mon jeu.

Le garçon remit en place, le paquet de carte ainsi que le petit mot, dans le livre et fourra celui-ci sous le matelas du lit. Alexandra le regarda, puis soupira. Elle demanda alors, en essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet après-midi ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Seto de soupirer. Il sortit de son placard un énorme cahier et alla rejoindre la fillette sur le canapé. Cette dernière fut étonnée de ne voir aucun de ses jeux rangé dans le placard Il n'y avait que des vêtements.

- Mais où est passé ton backgammon ? Et ton jeu d'échecs ? Et… Questionna-t-elle, de nouveau.

- Hmm… Je ne les ai plus, répondit Seto, avec amertume.

- Comment ça ?

- Gozaburo me les a fait confisquer, soit disant parce que j'avais du laisser-aller dans mes études… Et je suis aussi consigné tous les week-end…

- Quoi ! ?

Alexandra le regarda, horrifiée et resta sans voix un moment. Elle attrapa le cahier que Seto lui tendait et l'ouvrit. Plusieurs pages étaient déjà remplies de la fine écriture du garçon. La fillette les parcourut rapidement du regard et lança :

- Composition et énergie d'un atome… Ça a l'air intéressant…

- Parle pour toi, soupira Seto, en se laissant tomber contre le dossier.

Il semblait épuisé et de mauvaise humeur. Alexandra posa le cahier sur la table basse et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, murmura-t-elle.

- Vraiment ! Je suis parfaitement calme ! S'exclama Seto, en se redressant vivement.

La fillette eut alors un mouvement de recul, qui parut inhabituel au garçon. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur et demanda, un peu inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Alexandra, en se décrispant, j'ai juste… Eté surprise.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait eu peur, mais l'espace d'un instant, elle avait bien cru que Seto allait la frapper, ce qui était complètement insensé. Elle reprit, après lui avoir adressé un pâle sourire :

- Que voulait dire _l'autre_ quand il a dit qu'il « Te restait encore une leçon à étudier » ? Je… J'ai entendu derrière la porte…

- C'est tout à fait toi, ça, dit Seto, avec un sourire, puis sa mine s'assombrit et il ajouta, je dois finir la théorie sur les atomes, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer.

- Mais il est plus de vingt-deux heures ! S'exclama la fillette, ne me dis pas que tu as fait de la physique toute l'après midi !

- J'en ai bien peur, soupira le garçon, en se frottant les yeux.

Alexandra remarqua alors une longue marque rouge sur sa main gauche. Elle la saisit vivement en s'exclamant :

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! ?

Seto voulut arracher sa main à l'étreinte de la fillette, mais cette dernière la retint fermement. Le garçon expliqua alors :

- C'est _l'autre_, comme tu l'appelles, il m'a donné un coup de… De son espèce de cravache, parce que je… Disons que j'attrapais un coup de fatigue… Pendant mon cours sur les atomes.

Alexandra le regarda, l'air désolé et à la grande surprise de Seto, elle lui sauta au cou. Cependant, leur étreinte ne fut pas longue, car le garçon voulu passer ses bras autour d'elle, mais elle se raidit. Inquiet, il demanda :

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Ce n'est rien, répondit la fillette, avec un sourire crispé, une crampe…

Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans le couloir. Alexandra se tourna vers la porte, un peu paniquée : Il ne fallait pas qu'on la trouve ici. Elle se pencha alors sur Seto et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de se lever et de s'en aller. Le garçon la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Quand elle fut repartie, il baissa la tête Alexandra avait bien changé son T-shirt jaune, pour un gilet noir, mais Seto avait bien vu le bout de longues marques rouges sur ses épaules et dépasser du col de son gilet.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Eléments perturbateurs

Chapitre 2…

**Aquali**: Ravie de voir que ça te plait! En ce qui concerne Alex, je m'étais dit que pour la suite, il fallait qu'elle ressemble un peu à Seto, lui aussi ne parle pas vraiment comme un enfant dans l'anime. (Je n'en dis pas plus :p). Bonne lecture!

Enjoy !

* * *

**Eléments perturbateurs**

Alexandra fut réveillée par les rayons de soleil, qui passaient par les trous des longues tentures vertes de sa petite chambre, sous le toit du manoir. Lentement, elle se leva, fit le tour de son lit pour écarter les rideaux, admira au passage, la neige, qui recouvrait le parc, et se dirigea vers le miroir craqué, qui se trouvait à coté d'une grande étagère, où étaient disposés ses vêtements, ses affaires personnelles ainsi que quelques bricoles – comme le miroir - qu'elle avait trouvées, en fouillant dans le débarras du grenier du manoir. Alexandra s'avança et regarda son reflet Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme à la peau pâle, aux yeux en amande, de couleur verte, le visage encadré par de très longs cheveux noirs aux reflets cuivrés, à la silhouette fine et élancée et vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit de soie blanche. La fillette adoptée quelques années plus tôt avait bien changé.

Alexandra effleura son visage puis la chaîne d'argent qui pendait à son cou. Elle effleura aussi les longues marques rouges qu'elle avait sur son épaule et soupira. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au manoir, Gozaburo Kaiba la battait pour un oui ou pour un non, mais pour le moment, elle n'avait eu droit qu'au fouet.

« Tu verras, quand tu commenceras à leur plaire, tu ne passeras plus une seule nuit seule dans ton lit »

Cette phrase, prononcée lorsqu'elle avait treize ans, par Marah, la seule domestique dont elle était proche, raisonna dans la tête d'Alexandra. Rien que d'imaginer Gozaburo et ses sbires, leurs mains sur son corps, lui donnait la nausée. Pourtant, personne ne l'avait, pour encore, touchée. La jeune femme était ravie de voir qu'elle ne leur était pas encore totalement soumise. Cependant, chaque jour avait son lot de surprises et elle ne savait pas ce qu'aujourd'hui, ce mardi vingt-neuf Décembre, lui réservait.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Alex… Soupira la jeune femme, en se détournant.

Elle allait avoir dix-sept ans en plein après-midi et elle avait du mal à croire que cela faisait déjà plus de six ans que Seto, Makuba et elle avaient été adoptés par Gozaburo. Et en six ans, tout avait bien, même trop, changé.

Alexandra regarda quelques instants devant elle : Un petit paquet de feuilles était posé sur la table, qui lui servait de bureau, et des vêtements étaient déjà préparés sur la chaise. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme Etant donné que Gozaburo n'avait jamais voulu d'elle et que les domestiques se débrouillaient déjà très bien sans elle, Alexandra pouvait plus ou moins faire ce qu'elle voulait, comme monter les chevaux du manoir, danser dans le grenier, où elle avait aménagé un espace, patiner sur le lac gelé en hiver, et elle s'était même essayée au piano. Elle avait découvert d'ailleurs, qu'elle était très douée, de même que pour le violon, ce qui lui avait valu, à son grand désespoir, toute l'attention de Gozaburo. La jeune femme saisit ses sous-vêtements, le chemisier blanc et le pantalon noir, qu'elle avait préparés la veille, quitta sa petite chambre, qu'elle verrouilla et descendit les étages pour aller prendre une douche brûlante dans les quartiers des domestiques, au sous-sol et en partie au rez-de-chaussée. Dès les début, Alexandra avait été séparée de Seto et Makuba, puis plus tard, des autres domestiques. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi… Gozaburo et ses sbires avaient toujours cherché à la priver de tout, mais jusqu'à présent, leurs efforts étaient restés vain.

Alexandra remonta, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, en tenant sa chemise de nuit à la main. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, la jeune femme fit son lit en vitesse et acheva de se préparer Elle noua rapidement ses cheveux en une longue tresse, saisit, dans une petite boîte, quatre boucle d'oreilles, mit un petit anneau d'argent et une perle noire à son oreille droite et deux diamants à gauche. Elle enroula, autour de son poignet droit où était déjà attaché un bracelet de petites perles noires, la chaîne en or, qui supportait une pierre rouge, de forme carrée et elle fourra, sous son chemisier, la chaîne d'argent qu'elle avait au cou. Alexandra enfila ses boots et ses chaps, puis, avant de mettre une longue veste noire, la jeune femme enroula une écharpe noire, également, autour de son cou. Elle s'empara de ses mitaines noires, posées sur la chaise, et du paquet de feuilles, qui était sur la table. Avant d'aller voir les chevaux, elle devait d'abord déposer le paquet dans la chambre de Seto Les cours des professeurs, que Gozaburo engageaient, étaient destinés à Seto et Makuba, mais Alexandra les apprenaient toujours et elle aidait presque systématiquement les deux frères, surtout Seto, à faire leurs devoirs. La veille, elle avait rédigé une dissertation de philosophie et achevé un devoir de mathématiques. La plupart du temps, elle faisait un sans faute.

Sans faire de bruit, la jeune femme descendit les escaliers, puis se faufila par les couloirs des domestiques, jusqu'à la chambre de Seto. Comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, elle entra par la porte de service et déposa les feuilles sur le bureau, qui se trouvait à coté de celle-ci. La pièce était parfaitement éclairée et pour cause, les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés. Alexandra jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction du lit et fut surprise de voir que Seto y était allongé, tout habillé. La jeune femme s'approcha alors et constata que les couvertures n'avaient pas été tirée et étaient restées bien pliées au bout du lit. Alexandra soupira Elle tirait toujours les couvertures du lit le soir, et en même temps, ça lui faisait une excuse pour voir Seto. Ce dernier était désormais un jeune homme âgé, lui aussi, de dix-sept ans, très séduisant, mais froid, distant et hypocrite avec la majorité des gens. La jeune femme le regarda dormir quelques instants. Vu comme ça, il paraissait tellement calme, alors que Dieu savait qu'il pouvait s'énerver pendant la journée. Alexandra posa alors ses mitaines sur la table de chevet et alla saisir les couvertures qu'elle rabattit doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Seto. Cependant, le jeune homme gémit et entrouvrit les yeux, une fois qu'elle l'eut couvert.

- Alexandra… Souffla t'il, d'une voix endormie.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla à coté de lui. Elle saisit sa main et murmura :

- J'ai déposé les feuilles sur ton bureau, comme d'habitude.

- Merci… Tu me sauves la vie… Dit Seto, avec un faible sourire.

- Je sais.

Il bâilla longuement et resserra son étreinte sur la main gauche d'Alexandra. Cette dernière passa alors sa main droite dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme et demanda :

- A quelle heure tu as encore été te coucher hier ? Ou ce matin, plutôt. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de ranger ton bureau.

- Euh… Trois…Ou quatre heures… Répondit Seto, je devais absolument finir… La composition… Pour cet après midi… Dans quelques semaines… Je n'aurais plus de cours… Poursuivit-il, visiblement ravi.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils : Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Seto travaillait d'arrache pied, il n'avait même plus une minute à lui. Tous les deux savaient qu'il serait sanctionné sévèrement, s'il ne finissait pas ses devoirs, c'était pour ça qu'Alexandra rédigeait souvent des exercices, compositions et dissertations à sa place.

- Quelle heure est-il ? Ajouta alors Seto, en s'allongeant sur son bras gauche, pour faire face à la jeune femme.

- Neuf heures et demi, répondit cette dernière, mais dors, repose-toi, ce matin tu peux.

Elle lui adressa un sourire et le laissa caresser son visage. A chaque fois que le jeune homme la touchait, Alexandra devait faire de gros efforts pour se contrôler A chaque fois, elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et des frissons parcourir son corps et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer. La voix de Seto la sortit de sa torpeur :

- Tu vas voir ton cheval, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Répliqua la jeune femme, amusée.

- Je pourrais l'être, dit le jeune homme, avec un sourire, tu lui portes presque plus d'attention qu'à moi.

Pour toute réponse, Alexandra déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle attrapa ses mitaines, se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte de service. Elle lança :

- Si tu veux me voir, tu sais où je suis.

Elle ouvrit la porte et allait sortir quand Seto l'appela. Elle fit volte-face pour voir qu'il s'était redressé. Avant de se rallonger, il dit :

- Joyeux anniversaire, au fait.

- Merci, dit la jeune femme, avec un sourire.

- Et je te trouve très belle, Alex… Ajouta le jeune homme.

- Ça, c'est parce que tu es fatigué, répliqua cette dernière, quelque peu gênée.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main puis sortit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant. Elle se faisait des idées Seto lui avait peut être fait un compliment, mais il était presque complètement endormi. Même si ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune homme agissait de la sorte, Alexandra se forçait à croire qu'il ne lui disait ça que pour plaisanter. La jeune femme ne se trouvait pas excessivement jolie, d'ailleurs, elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à plaire, et puis, Seto ne la voyait que comme une amie, pas autrement…

- Et il a autre chose à penser, soupira Alexandra, en ouvrant la porte qui donnait accès au parc.

Elle sortit, referma la porte derrière elle et avança dans la neige, jusqu'au fond du parc, où se situaient les écuries. Le froid était mordant, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de monter Pyrrah. Ce dernier était un grand cheval à la robe noire et au tempérament assez imprévisible. Jusqu'à présent, seule Alexandra pouvait le monter, sans risquer de faire une chute spectaculaire.

La jeune femme passa à coté de la clôture de l'enclôt, où elle vit que Haemon, l'un des palefreniers, était déjà entrain de monter Pantalaimon, une jument baie, d'un bon mètre soixante au garrot. Haemon était un jeune homme solide, ayant la vingtaine. Il était grand, avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'il attachait toujours rapidement en une queue avant de monter, un petit anneau à son oreille gauche et des yeux améthyste. Alexandra et lui s'entendaient très bien et la jeune femme pouvait tout lui dire, elle était certaine qu'il n'allait rien répéter, à qui que ce soit. En la voyant passer, le jeune homme talonna son cheval pour s'approcher de la barrière, alors que Diabolo, un schnauzer géant, à la robe noire, relevait la tête, et lança, avec un sourire :

- Eh ! Ça fait une demie heure que je t'attend ! Tu exagères !

- Désolé, je me suis perdue et j'ai rencontré un éléphant rose dans la parc, répliqua la jeune femme, attend moi, j'arrive !

- Je ne fais que ça.

Alexandra pressa le pas jusqu'aux boxes. Quand elle arriva là bas, elle vit Irika, un grand dogue allemand à la robe bleue, couché entre les boxes de Pyrrah et celui d'une jument récemment arrivée, que la jeune femme avait nommée Contradanza. Alexandra passa devant Irika et lui gratta les oreilles puis elle se rendit au boxe de Pyrrah. Au passage, elle attrapa une carotte dans le sac de Haemon, qu'elle donna à son cheval, mit ses mitaines et entreprit de l'harnacher. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme allait rejoindre le palefrenier dans l'enclôt. Comme à son habitude, elle fit sauter Pyrrah par dessus la barrière et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de l'enclôt.

- Encore une fois, tu n'as pas mis ta bombe, lança t'il, sur un ton qui montrait bien son exaspération.

- Tu sais bien que je ne la mets jamais ! Se défendit Alexandra.

Puis sans prévenir, elle talonna Pyrrah, qui partit au galop. Haemon la rattrapa et tous les deux firent des tours de l'enclôt, pendant un certain temps. Quand elle sortait du manoir, la jeune femme oubliait presque complètement tous ses problèmes et Haemon était comme ce jeune homme, Joey Wheeler, qu'elle avait rencontré plusieurs fois, en ville, ou en allant au lycée avec Seto, il savait la faire rire. Cependant, elle n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments envers lui qu'envers Seto. Haemon était juste un ami. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix du palefrenier, qui lança, presque avec dédain :

- Voilà la _statue de marbre_ qui arrive !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Répliqua Alexandra, sachant de qui il parlait.

- Tu prends toujours _sa_ défense…

Haemon jeta un regard noir par dessus son épaule, fit exécuter un demi tour à son cheval et partit vers le fond de l'enclôt. La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner et se détourna pour voir Seto passer à coté des boxes et se diriger vers l'enclôt. Elle mit pied à terre, saisit la bride de Pyrrah et entraîna ce dernier à sa suite, vers la clôture. Alexandra passa la bride autour d'une planche de bois et monta sur la première planche de la barrière pour être à la hauteur de Seto. Ce dernier la rejoignit, et quand il fut à coté d'elle, il murmura :

- Je sais que… Qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup – Il fit un signe de tête en direction du palefrenier – Mais dis moi, ça ne te dérange pas si je… Reste ici ?

- Non, bien sur, répondit la jeune femme, qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ? Et où est Makuba ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait me rejoindre ici, s'il le voulait, expliqua le jeune homme, mais au manoir, j'étouffe J'ai sans cesse l'impression d'avoir Gozaburo ou _l'autre_ derrière moi, surtout _l'autre_.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir cette impression, répliqua Alexandra.

En voyant Seto claquer des dents, elle ajouta, avec un sourire :

- Mais n'attend pas d'avoir froid pour rentrer… Eh ! Pyrrah !

Le cheval venait de se détacher et à présent, il s'éloignait tranquillement. La jeune femme soupira et murmura un « Il reviendra ». Puis elle se détourna pour revenir face au jeune homme. Ce dernier, qui regardait le souffle d'Alexandra se condenser, quand il franchissait ses lèvres bleuies par le froid, tira alors les mitaines de la jeune femme et prit ses mains, qui, elles aussi avaient bleui, entre les siennes. Il dit :

- Pour le moment, c'est plutôt toi qui a froid.

- Pas tant que ça, je te rassure, répliqua Alexandra.

- Arrête ! Tes mains sont gelées !

Seto les frictionna pour les réchauffer.

- Dans cinq minutes, elles seront de nouveau gelées, dit la jeune femme, d'ailleurs, je vais y retourner, si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Vas-y.

Le jeune homme remit ses mitaines et lâcha Alexandra. Cette dernière émit alors un sifflement entre ses dents et Pyrrah, qui vagabondait quelques mètres plus loin, revint immédiatement vers elle, au trot. Quand il fut à coté d'elle, la jeune femme saisit sa bride, pour l'empêcher de repartir et alla se placer à gauche, pour monter en selle. Seto la regarda faire, puis s'accouda à la barrière. Alexandra régla ses étriers et alla rejoindre Haemon, à l'autre bout de l'enclôt. Pendant une petite heure, environ, ils firent des tours de l'enclôt, à diverses allures et la jeune femme s'amusa à faire sauter Pyrrah plusieurs fois par dessus la barrière, sous l'œil amusé du palefrenier. Il recommençait à neiger quand ce dernier partit remettre Pantalaimon dans son boxe. Alexandra, qui était donc seule dans l'enclôt, se rapprocha de la barrière où étaient montés Seto et Makuba, qui avait rejoint son frère quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais la jeune femme était à peine à deux mètres de la barrière, que Pyrrah se mit à reculer, en faisant des pas sur le coté et en baissant la tête. Diabolo, le schnauzer géant, se leva et commença à grogner. Et tout s'enchaîna rapidement.

- Pyrrah ! Calme-toi ! Murmura Alexandra, en caressant son encolure, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Cela suffit ! S'exclama une voix.

Un coup de feu retentit et la balle rebondit juste entre les pattes de Diabolo, qui se tut, avant de partir, tête basse, la queue entre les pattes. Pyrrah, quant à lui, s'agita davantage.

- Et tu ne crois tout de même pas que ce stupide animal va te répondre clairement ! Lança la même voix, sur un ton cinglant.

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement et Seto et Makuba firent vivement volte-face : L'un des hommes de main de Gozaburo avançait lentement vers eux, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau blanc. Alexandra ne le connaissait que trop bien, pour cause, il lui faisait des propositions plus qu'indécentes depuis quelques semaines. Il s'appelait Yâko Sôma, il était grand et avait environ vingt-cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux blonds, mi-longs et bien peignés, la peau pâle, le nez en pointe et des petits yeux noirs, où brillait toujours un éclat de méchanceté. Il regarda la jeune femme et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais, qui dévoila ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Si Alexandra ne l'avait pas vu se faire blesser une fois, en tirant une balle de son pistolet, elle l'aurait bien prit pour l'une de ces créatures étranges, séduisantes et maléfiques, qu'elle pouvait trouver dans ses livres.

- Lui sait flairer les mauvaises choses et il me le dit à sa manière, répliqua la jeune femme, en défiant Yâko du regard.

Ce dernier ricana et vint se placer à coté de Seto, qui s'éloigna de lui, en se plaçant devant Makuba.

- Si je comprends bien, il me considère alors comme l'une de ces « mauvaises choses », dit Yâko, d'un air qui ne rassura guère Alexandra.

- Vous êtes pire qu'une mauvaise chose, vous êtes une vraie pourriture ! Rétorqua cette dernière.

Elle hésita à lui cracher au visage, mais finalement s'abstint. Sans prévenir, Yâko tira, de sous son manteau, un pistolet. Immédiatement, avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, Pyrrah s'affola et se mit à hennir. La jeune femme raccourcit les rênes et empêcha plusieurs fois son cheval de se cabrer et de ruer. Yâko tira un coup de feu et Alexandra ne put retenir Pyrrah plus longtemps Il se cabra, se lança au galop et sauta par dessus la barrière de l'enclôt. La jeune femme, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber, fut violemment désarçonnée quand Pyrrah se cabra de nouveau, avant de partir au galop, et fut projetée brutalement sur la barrière. Seto et Makuba hurlèrent son prénom en même temps, et se précipitèrent vers elle. Alexandra était un peu sonnée et elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, quand Seto la prit dans ses bras. Ce fut la voix de Yâko, qui la fit réagir.

- Si ton père te voyait te salir les mains sur cette gamine, lança t'il, je te laisse imaginer ce qui s'en suivrait.

- Vous et lui, vous faites bien plus que toucher les domestiques, répliqua froidement Seto.

Haemon, qui avait entendu tout le bruit, sortit alors en courant des boxes, alors que la jeune femme commençait à remuer et à se redresser.

- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'il, en se précipitant vers Alexandra, qui était à terre.

- Et ils sont si faciles à faire disparaître… Murmura Yâko, à l'adresse de Seto, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le palefrenier.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Questionna Seto, en élevant un sourcil.

- Ne cherche pas à le savoir, répondit Yâko, mais demande lui, à elle, - Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Alexandra, qui s'était redressée – Elle doit sûrement le savoir.

Puis il s'éloigna rapidement, avant qu'on n'ait pu le rattraper. La jeune femme, qui avait suffisamment saisit la conversation, se leva vivement, ignorant délibérément Seto, qui essayait de la retenir, et le malaise qui s'empara d'elle. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'allée où avait tourné Yâko, suivie de près par Seto, Haemon et Makuba.

- Yâko ! Hurla t'elle, en restant sur place, au bout de l'allée.

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas, d'ailleurs, il avait déjà disparu. Pour seule réponse, elle entendit un coup de feu, suivi d'un hennissement. Alexandra commença à paniquer et Seto posa ses mains sur ses épaules, pour essayer de la détendre un peu. Elle siffla entre ses dents et appela :

- Pyrrah !

Elle vit alors le cheval foncer sur elle, du fond de l'allée. Paniqué, il arrivait vers elle au galop, et il ne semblait vouloir ralentir. Makuba et Haemon s'écartèrent, imités rapidement par Seto. Cependant, la jeune femme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, restant raide comme un piquet au milieu de l'allée. Pyrrah s'arrêta alors à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Alexandra saisit la bride et murmura des paroles pour le calmer. Il fallut un moment au cheval pour retrouver son calme et pour pouvoir le mener tranquillement dans son boxe. Une fois que Pyrrah fut rentré, la jeune femme le libéra de son filet et de sa selle, puis le brossa longuement, en fredonnant. Seto, qui était entré dans l'écurie, laissant Haemon parler avec Makuba, s'appuya contre le mur, près du boxe de Contradanza. De là, il pouvait voir, par la porte entrouverte et à travers les barreaux de la porte, Alexandra brosser Pyrrah. Le jeune homme était fasciné par ses mouvements, envoûté par sa voix et il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il la contempla un moment, mais fut vite tiré de sa rêverie par Contradanza qui lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Seto sursauta et se retourna vivement, en faisant tomber un balai, qui était appuyé contre le mur. Le bruit alerta Alexandra, qui sortit précipitamment du boxe de Pyrrah pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle fut d'abord surprise de trouver le jeune homme entrain de caresser la jument. Finalement, la jeune femme croisa les bras et s'appuya contre la porte du boxe, pour le regarder Après tout, Seto ne pouvait pas être froid avec tout le monde, il avait aussi des sentiments, même s'il ne les montrait que rarement.

- On dirait qu'elle t'apprécie, lança Alexandra, avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? C'est un crime ? Répliqua le jeune homme, en se tournant vers elle.

- Pas du tout, dit la jeune femme.

Seto s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait retiré sa veste et son écharpe, qui reposaient sur le manche d'un autre balai, et on pouvait désormais voir que son chemisier blanc était tâché de sang au niveau de son coté droit. Le jeune homme demanda :

- Tu… Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal, tout à l'heure ?

- Ça peut aller, répondit Alexandra, en relevant son chemisier, mais j'ai fait des chutes plus spectaculaire, celle la, ce n'était rien.

Tout son coté droit était égratigné. Elle laissa retomber le tissu, puis ajouta :

- Une égratignure de plus ou de moins, c'est pareil.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de remonter son chemisier pour que Seto ne remarque les longues traces rouges, qui marquaient son dos et ses épaules : Celles-ci dépassaient du col.

- Je ne supporte pas que… Qu'_il_ te frappe, murmura le jeune homme, sans cacher son dégoût quand il prononçât le « il ».

- Mais tu ne peux rien y changer, répliqua la jeune femme, avec un air désolé.

Elle referma la porte du boxe de Pyrrah et lorsqu'elle se retourna Seto la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Alexandra ne réagit pas tout de suite C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'orphelinat, qu'il agissait ainsi. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de lui et murmura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, pour le moment tout va bien.

- Hmm… Pour le moment, répliqua t'il, mais je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression que tout va bien.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Alexandra, en s'écartant de lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Yâko Sôma, répondit simplement le jeune homme, explique moi, qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui ? Il n'est pas venu jusqu'ici pour le bon plaisir de te voir monter à cheval.

La jeune femme baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle aurait dû lui expliquer, mais au fond d'elle même, elle avait vraiment espérer régler ce problème toute seule avant de lui en parler. Seto lui saisit le menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Il reprit :

- Je t'en prie, dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Je… Il… Hésita Alexandra, je préfère ne pas en parler… Pas maintenant.

Le jeune homme la regarda l'air inquiet, mais elle refusa d'en dire plus. Finalement, il dit calmement :

- Je respecte ton silence, mais n'attend pas que les choses dégénèrent, s'il te plait.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, la jeune femme s'arracha, à contre cœur, de son étreinte, saisit sa veste, son écharpe et ses mitaines puis quitta rapidement les écuries pour rentrer au manoir. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle avait honte, elle ne voulait pas lui dire que ce que voulait Yâko Sôma, c'était elle.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Gardienne des Dieux

Chapitre 3… Certaines allusions au "Retour de la Momie" ne sont pas fortuites.

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu les examens de fin d'année et maintenant, je suis en stage... ce n'est pas de tout repos!

Enjoy !

* * *

**_La Gardienne des Dieux_**

Alexandra montait les marches des escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Le dîner venait de se terminer et il ne faisait pas très clair dans les couloirs, des domestiques, simplement éclairés par quelques lampes. La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre rapidement Depuis quelques minutes, elle avait l'impression qu'on la suivait, pourtant, elle ne voyait personne. Elle arriva devant la porte de sa petite chambre et allait poser la main sur la poignée, lorsqu'on la saisit par le bras pour la plaquer dos à la porte. La jeune femme se retrouva alors prisonnière des bras de Yâko Sôma, dont le visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Tu me plais, Ehret, souffla-t-il, à son oreille, j'ai envie de toi…

Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et commença à relever sa robe. Alexandra dégagea sa main droite de son étreinte et lui donna un violent coup de poing en plein visage. L'homme recula et frotta le sang, qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue, ce qui laissa le temps à la jeune femme de s'échapper. Elle dévala les escaliers et courut à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du manoir. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le plus possible de Yâko… Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Alexandra se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée et poussa alors la porte, qui devait la conduire, à la grande salle de réception. Cependant, la jeune femme pénétra dans une pièce sombre, dépourvue de fenêtre. Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, Alexandra se retrouva dans le noir complet. Sentant une angoisse oppressante l'envahir, elle se mit à tambouriner contre ce qui aurait dû être le bois de la porte, mais la jeune femme ne sentit sous ses mains qu'une surface lisse et froide, semblable à du verre.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! Hurla-t-elle, en frappant le verre de ses mains.

La pièce s'éclaira soudain d'une lumière dorée et Alexandra s'aperçut qu'elle était prisonnière d'une pyramide de verre. C'est alors qu'elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle. Elle essaya de se rattraper, mais ses mains glissaient contre les parois de verre. Sa chute lui parut une éternité et finalement, elle heurta violemment un sol de pierre, dans un bruit mat. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ce qui lui était arrivée qu'elle fut aveuglée par une lumière blanche et elle se retrouva debout, le bras gauche levé et le droit tendu devant elle, et dans chaque main, elle tenait une dague à trois lames. Elle était dans une salle immense, éclairée par une multitude de torches et de lampes à huile, ainsi que de grandes fenêtres, qui laissaient entrer les rayons du soleil couchant. Elle se trouvait face à une jeune femme aux yeux noirs, cernés de khôl et aux longs cheveux noirs, parfaitement égalisés. L'espace dans lequel elles se trouvaient était totalement dégagé et formait une sorte d'arène de combat, mais des dizaines de spectateurs les regardaient. Alexandra regarda sur sa gauche et écarquilla les yeux : Parmi les sept personnes qui étaient installées sur une sorte d'estrade, elle en connaissait parfaitement deux La première était Yûgi Mutô, un ami à elle, qu'elle avait connu de la même façon que Joey Wheeler. Yûgi était assis sur une sorte de trône, en or et était entouré par les six autres personnes. Cependant, son regard était plus déterminé que celui de Yûgi que la jeune femme connaissait. Et la seconde personne n'était autre que Seto. Il était debout, à droite de Yûgi et il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Seto ? Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ! » Songea Alexandra.

Elle détailla sa tenue et celle de Yûgi. Ce dernier portait une longue tunique blanche, avec, sur le dos, une longue cape bleu foncé. Seto, quant à lui, était vêtu d'une longue tunique bleue et blanche et une longue cape blanche, attachée par des fibules d'or, traînait derrière lui, jusqu'à terre. Tous les sept portaient aussi une multitude d'impressionnants bijoux en or. La jeune femme remarqua que chacun d'eux avait un objet en or – Un collier, un œil, une balance, une clé, un anneau, une hache et une pyramide renversée - Avec le même symbole gravé dessus : Un œil stylisé. Alexandra savait Seto et quelques-uns de ses amis, comme Yûgi, quelque peu excentriques, mais là, s'en était trop. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de sa propre tenue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ! » S'exclama-t-elle, mentalement.

Elle portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que la jeune femme en face d'elle : Elle portait un large pantalon, fait de voiles et de soie blanche, serré au niveau de ses chevilles par deux bracelets d'or et maintenu sur ses hanches par une large ceinture dorée. Un bustier de soie blanche recouvrait sa poitrine, d'autres bracelets d'or étaient attachés à ses poignets, un raz de cou d'or entourait son cou, ainsi qu'une chaîne, d'or également, portant une Clé de Vie. Des fines cordelettes d'or, attachées aux bretelles de son bustier, étaient croisées tout le long de ses bras. Des chaînettes d'or avaient été tressées dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Le maquillage devait sûrement être le même que celui de la jeune femme en face d'elle Elle devait sûrement avoir ses yeux cernés de khôl, ainsi que ses paupières et ses lèvres recouvertes de poudre d'or.

- Que le duel commence ! S'exclama Yûgi.

Alexandra nota qu'il n'avait pas non plus la même voix que le Yûgi qu'elle connaissait Il avait une voix beaucoup plus grave, plus mûre. La jeune femme face à Alexandra fut la première à attaquer et Alexandra ne put rien faire d'autre que bloquer l'attaque, en croisant ses dagues devant elle.

- Ne frappe pas trop fort, Néfertari ! Lança Seto, avec ironie et un sourire en coin.

Alexandra faillit stopper le duel, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas l'enjeu, pour aller le secouer, lui. Cependant, elle eut à peine le temps d'avoir cette pensée que son adversaire, la dénommée Néfertari, fit un tour sur elle-même, faisant ainsi voler ses cheveux noirs et chercha à donner un coup de dague dans l'estomac d'Alexandra. Cette dernière l'évita en faisant un brutal écart sur le côté. Cependant, Néfertari était terriblement rapide, et Alexandra ne trouvait pas le moyen de l'attaquer Elle ne faisait qu'éviter et parer les coups. Elle sentait d'ailleurs une panique indescriptible l'envahir. Alexandra esquiva la première dague de Néfertari, mais elle ne put éviter la deuxième, qui lui entailla profondément l'épaule gauche. La jeune femme tomba alors à genoux et elle faillit perdre ses dagues. L'attaque de Néfertari lui valut quelques applaudissements parmi la foule de badauds, qui les regardaient, mais il y eut aussi quelques cris d'effroi. Alexandra releva la tête juste à temps pour voir Néfertari lever les dagues au-dessus d'elle. Ignorant alors la douleur, Alexandra roula sur le côté, évitant ainsi les deux lames, qui coupèrent du vide. La jeune femme se releva d'un bon et attrapa Néfertari par derrière. Cependant, cette dernière l'évita habilement et la maintint fermement à la gorge. Alexandra déglutit, s'arracha à l'étreinte de Néfertari pour se cambrer et ainsi éviter les deux dagues de cette dernière, qui se croisèrent juste à l'endroit où s'était trouvée sa gorge. A l'aide d'une souplesse arrière, Alexandra se releva et attrapa les poignets de Néfertari qu'elle tordit violemment Les deux dagues tombèrent au sol, avec un bruit métallique, et Alexandra donna un violent coup de pied dans chacune d'elle pour les envoyer loin de leur propriétaire. Cette dernière se retrouvant ainsi désarmée se précipita vers le mur, où étaient suspendues diverses autres armes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je me bats ? » Se demanda Alexandra.

Elle lança alors ses dagues, qui allèrent se ficher dans le front de deux statues, puis se précipita vers les gardes qui entouraient la foule. Avant que ceux-ci n'aient pu réagir, elle arracha deux lances, des mains de deux gardes. Sous le choc, ils ne purent l'en empêcher. La jeune femme se précipita alors vers Néfertari, qui tenait entre ses mains une longue hache, à la lame effilée. Elle évita la hache en se baissant et para un second coup en croisant ses lances devant elle. Au moment où Néfertari faisait tourner sa hache, Alexandra la bloqua avec l'une de ses lances et tira vivement vers elle. La hache échappa des mains de Néfertari et Alexandra l'envoya derrière elle. Cette dernière donna ensuite un coup à l'arrière des genoux de Néfertari, qui tomba au sol et Alexandra n'eut qu'à pointer les deux lances sur la gorge de Néfertari, pour mettre fin au duel. Pendant quelques minutes, un silence pesant régna dans la grande salle, puis Yûgi se leva et annonça :

- Ankh-Su-Namûn remporte le duel !

Alexandra éleva un sourcil.

« Ankh-Su-Namûn ? » Se répéta-t-elle mentalement.

Elle se releva, laissant Néfertari repartir, rageuse. Elle fendit la foule, sans se retourner, laissant Alexandra, qui la suivait du regard, seule au milieu de l'arène. Cette dernière se détourna alors, pour voir Seto et Yûgi s'approcher d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ? » Pensa-t-elle.

Seto tenait entre ses mains un plateau d'or, sur lequel était posée une fine chaîne dorée, portant une pierre rouge, de forme carrée. Alexandra reconnut immédiatement la petite chaîne qu'elle enroulait toujours à son poignet droit.

- Maintenant, je sais que personne d'autre que toi ne pourra mieux défendre l'honneur des Tablettes de Pierre et la magnificence des Dieux Egyptiens, lança Yûgi, en saisissant la chaîne dorée.

Il se plaça derrière la jeune femme et attacha la chaîne autour de son cou. Mais Alexandra ne tint pas compte de la suite de ses paroles, d'ailleurs, elle ne l'entendit même pas : Elle était bien trop occupée à fixer, ou plutôt dévorer, Seto des yeux. Ce dernier la fixait, également, d'un regard brûlant. La jeune femme le trouvait terriblement séduisant et son regard était si… Envoûtant. C'était la première fois qu'elle se noyait ainsi dans l'azur de ses yeux et elle espérait bien que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

- Seto… Souffla-t-elle.

Elle voulut avancer vers lui, mais à ce moment-là, tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle bascula. Alexandra se redressa alors vivement, la respiration haletante, la main droite tendue devant elle. La jeune femme mit un certain temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était assise dans son lit, dans sa mansarde au manoir Kaiba. La lumière du soleil éclairait d'ailleurs fortement la pièce. Alexandra constata alors que son front était brûlant et que ses cheveux étaient trempés. Alors tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Les membres encore raides, elle chercha à se lever, mais une douleur lancinante à son épaule gauche la fit rester assise. La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers son épaule et étouffa un cri d'horreur : Une longue entaille, comme celle de son rêve, déchirait sa peau et le haut de sa manche était tâché de sang, tout comme une partie de ses draps.

- Co… Comment… ? Bredouilla t'elle, si même dans mes rêves je ne suis plus intouchable…

Elle savait que la première partie de son rêve avait été réelle : Yâko Sôma avait bien fait une tentative d'approche assez déplacée, trois mois auparavant, juste après l'avoir faite tomber de cheval, mais elle ne savait pas ni comment, ni avec quoi elle avait bien pu se couper. L'entaille n'était pas là la veille, quand elle avait été se coucher et aucun objet coupant ne se trouvait dans le lit ou à proximité. Alexandra sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et une affreuse sensation de malaise monter en elle. Elle se leva d'un bon et se mit face à son miroir. Elle était échevelée, son visage montrait qu'elle était paniquée, elle tremblait… C'est alors qu'elle remarqua, en voyant le reflet dans le miroir, que son collier, celui qui était présent dans son rêve, n'était plus sur sa table de nuit. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et le retrouva sur l'étagère, à côté du miroir. Elle s'avança lentement, et esquissa un mouvement de recul quand elle vit que la pierre scintillait d'un éclat, qui ne lui était pas naturel. Les mains agitées de tremblements incontrôlables, Alexandra saisit les deux bouts de la chaîne et rapprocha la pierre de son visage. C'est alors qu'elle fut attirée par son reflet dans le miroir. Elle leva son visage et poussa un cri d'horreur : Son reflet, ce n'était pas elle. Enfin, c'était elle, mais elle était vêtue comme dans son rêve et son regard était déterminé et non plus apeuré. La jeune femme laissa tomber sa chaîne et recula vivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte la table, qui lui servait de bureau. Elle cligna des yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, son reflet montrait une jeune femme complètement terrifiée, vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit bleu clair.

- Je… Mon Dieu… Haleta-t-elle, en tournant sa tête dans tous les sens, Je… Quelqu'un… Seto…

Elle se sentait de plus en plus oppressée, elle ne pouvait plus rester seule. Finalement, elle se jeta sur sa porte, qu'elle déverrouilla avec un peu de mal, à cause de ses mains tremblantes, et s'enfuit en courant. Elle dévala les escaliers et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Seto. Comme d'habitude, Alexandra entra par la porte de service et elle se jeta presque sur lui.

- Seto ! Réveille-toi ! Souffla-t-elle, d'une voix enrouée.

Le jeune homme gémit et dit, d'une voix endormie :

- Alex… Laisse-moi dormir… Il est à peine sept heures…

- Réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie ! Murmura-t-elle, en le secouant.

Elle cherchait à maîtriser sa respiration et ses larmes, mais ne pouvant plus retenir celles-ci, elle éclata en sanglots.

- Seto !

Ce dernier sursauta et se redressa vivement. Toujours dans son état de panique, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et plaça ses mains devant son visage, de peur qu'il ne la frappe. Seto la regarda quelques instant, incrédule, puis il s'agenouilla devant elle, saisit délicatement ses poignets et l'obligea à abaisser ses mains pour voir son visage.

- Je ne vais pas te frapper, Alex, c'est moi, murmura-t-il, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Ajouta-t-il, en montrant l'entaille.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je de… Je deviens folle… Dit-elle précipitamment et en se remettant à trembler, j'ai… J'ai des hallucinations… Je… Je ne comprends plus…

Sa respiration s'emballait de nouveau et elle sentait la panique revenir. Le jeune homme glissa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il murmura :

- Alex, calme-toi… Je suis là, c'est fini…

Alexandra s'agrippa alors à la chemise de son pyjama, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Même entre ses bras, Seto sentait qu'elle tremblait et sa respiration demeurait toujours très saccadée. Quand elle se fut un peu calmée, le jeune homme demanda :

- Alexandra, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, dit-elle, d'une voix enrouée, tu ne vas pas me croire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lança Seto.

- Toi-même, répondit la jeune femme, depuis plusieurs mois, tu… Tu es complètement différent… Quelques fois, tu n'écoutes même plus Makuba, quand il vient te parler…

Elle se redressa, s'arrachant ainsi à l'étreinte du jeune homme, et frotta ses larmes, d'un revers de la main. Seto posa ses mains sur ses épaules et murmura :

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui se passe, je n'aime pas quand tu ne vas pas bien.

- Au départ, c'était juste un rêve, expliqua Alexandra, j'étais dans une grande salle… On aurait dit un ancien palais égyptien… Et je me battais avec une autre femme, nommée Néfertari. Dans chaque main, on tenait une drague à trois lames et Néfertari m'a blessée avec l'une des siennes – Elle lorgna son épaule entaillée – Finalement, j'ai remporté le duel et Yûgi, qui était étrangement habillé, est venu me remettre la chaîne… Celle que j'attache toujours à mon poignet. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais réellement blessée… Et la pierre rouge n'était plus posée sur ma table de nuit, elle était sur l'étagère, à coté de mon miroir. Elle brillait… C'était étrange. Je l'ai prise dans mes mains et quand j'ai regardé mon reflet dans le miroir, ce n'était plus moi… Enfin, j'étais habillée complètement différemment, comme dans mon rêve… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise… Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

La jeune femme avait volontairement omis de parler du reste, déjà qu'elle avait bien l'impression que Seto allait la prendre pour une folle… Le jeune homme la regarda étrangement. Il commença :

- Tu devais encore être endormie…

- Mais je t'assure que j'étais parfaitement réveillée ! Le coupa Alexandra, en recommençant à s'affoler.

Seto se leva et la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul, trahissant sa crainte qu'il ne la frappe. Le jeune homme lui tendit sa main, qu'elle saisit après un petit temps, et l'aida à se relever. Il murmura :

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si craintive ?

- D'habitude, quand quelqu'un fait un mouvement brusque, c'est pour me frapper, répondit, Alexandra, en baissant la tête, c'est juste… Instinctif…

Seto lui prit le menton pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Quand la jeune femme vit l'expression de son visage, elle reconnut immédiatement celui qu'elle avait connu à l'orphelinat Il n'avait plus ce regard dur qu'il n'adressait habituellement aux autres, il ne semblait plus ni intouchable, ni invulnérable… Alexandra savait qu'elle était l'une des seules personnes à qui il montrait ses sentiments, mais elle l'avait si souvent vu énervé et froid qu'elle en oubliait parfois qu'il n'était pas cette_ statue de marbre_, comme le disait Haemon.

- Viens, suis-moi, murmura Seto, en prenant sa main.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? Demanda la jeune femme, en avançant à sa suite.

- Dans tes appartements, répondit-il, je vais te monter qu'il n'y a rien.

Alexandra sourit à l'entente du mot « appartements » : Elle même disait ça pour désigner sa mansarde et le grand grenier, qu'elle s'était approprié, pour danser, éventuellement rechercher des objets qui pourraient lui servir, jouer sur le vieux piano à queue, plutôt bien accordé, qui occupait une partie de l'espace et faire plein d'autre choses. Ils passèrent par les couloirs des domestiques et arrivèrent devant la porte grande ouverte de la chambre, sans n'avoir rencontré personne. La jeune femme, toujours effrayé par ce qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure, n'osa renter la première et laissa donc Seto passer devant. Quand elle fut entrée, Alexandra tourna la tête du côté du miroir C'était bien elle qui était reflétée et non l'autre jeune femme. Elle poussa un profond soupir, se laissa tomber sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je ne comprends plus rien… Souffla t'elle, c'est complètement insensé…

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle, puis s'allongea sur le lit, en l'entraînant avec lui. Il la serra contre lui et dit :

- Il n'y a absolument rien, Alex…

- Je deviens complètement folle… Lança-t-elle, en sentant de nouveau sa gorge se serrer.

- Les gens bien sont tous un peu fous par moment, répliqua Seto.

Alexandra se blottit davantage contre lui Elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

* * *

La jeune femme ne remonta dans sa chambre que le soir. Elle était épuisée Elle s'était occupée de Pyrrah, qui était beaucoup plus craintif depuis sa rencontre avec Yâko Sôma, et elle avait dû courir à travers tout le manoir, pour satisfaire les ordres de Gozaburo et de quelques-uns de ses sbires. Une fois dans sa chambre, Alexandra n'accorda par un seul regard à son miroir et se laissa directement tomber sur son lit. Elle allait défaire le nœud du lacet du corsage de la robe qu'elle portait – Une longue robe noire et blanche, identique pour toutes les domestiques – lorsqu'elle se redressa brusquement. Elle ressentait une présence, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi exactement. La jeune femme, qui n'avait pas allumé la lumière dans la pièce, voyait très clairement que la pierre carrée, de couleur rubis, brillait d'une lumière rouge, certes faible, mais tout de même assez remarquable. Intriguée, elle se leva et s'apprêta à se diriger vers l'armoire, qui se trouvait à côté du miroir, mais elle se ravisa Cette pierre ne pouvait pas réellement briller, jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Alexandra allait se retourner pour prendre sa chemise de nuit et se changer, lorsqu'elle entendit comme un murmure. Légèrement affolée, elle se retourna. C'était la pierre, elle semblait l'appeler.

« C'est complètement absurde » Songea la jeune femme.

Elle avança presque en automate Elle se sentait attirée par le bijou, irrésistiblement attirée. Quand elle se retrouva en face de la pierre, Alexandra avança une main pour le saisir, mais elle suspendit son geste. Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de saisir la pierre maintenant ? Une pierre ne pouvait pas influencer la volonté des gens. Pourtant, la jeune femme sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, comme si elle s'apprêtait à découvrir quelque chose de merveilleux que personne d'autre n'avait le droit de voir.

_- Viens… Mon Autre-Moi… ! _

Cette fois, Alexandra n'avait pas rêvé : Elle avait bien entendu quelqu'un, une voix de femme, murmurer et elle avait clairement compris les paroles, alors que celle qui avait parlé ne s'était ni adressée en Japonais, ni en Français, ni en Anglais et ni en Russe, les quatre langues qu'elle parlait couramment. L'attraction de la pierre était bien trop forte et la jeune femme s'en saisit vivement. Elle avait à peine saisit le bijou, que celui-ci émit une violente lumière rouge, qui l'aveugla. Alexandra cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et quand sa vue lui fut de nouveau rendue, elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce, aux murs de pierres, recouverts de poudre d'or et de grandes et larges fenêtres à la voûte arrondie et aux rideaux de voile rouge, donnaient vue sur un magnifique coucher de soleil. A en juger par le mobilier, la jeune femme se trouvait dans une chambre, éclairée par quelques lampes à huile. Un lit à baldaquin, aux rideaux de voilage blanc et aux draps de soie, couleur or, se trouvait contre le mur, du côté gauche, une grande armoire de bois se cachait le mur du côté droit de la porte, qui était une ouverture masquée par d'autres voiles et un rideau de perles et un grand miroir d'or occupait le coin droit, derrière un paravent.

« Où suis-je ? » Se demanda Alexandra, quelque peu impressionnée par tout ce faste et ces dorures.

Elle s'avança vers le miroir et eut un mouvement de recul Sa tenue était très belle, mais encore une fois, complètement différente : Elle portait une longue jupe ample, mais qui laissait deviner ses jambes, et retenue sur ses hanches par une large ceinture dorée. Un bustier, aux bretelles faites de cinq chaînettes d'or, cachait sa poitrine. Le tissu dans lequel étaient faits les vêtements était vaporeux, presque transparent, tressé de fils d'or et d'une profonde couleur bleu nuit. A chaque mouvement que faisait Alexandra, le tissu renvoyait d'incroyables reflets, qui lui semblaient tout à fait irréels. De larges bracelets et chaînettes d'or étaient attachés autour des poignets, des bras et des chevilles de la jeune femme. Elle portait aussi un raz-de-cou et de grandes créoles en or. Sa chaîne, portant la pierre rouge rubis, qui reposait sur son front, était tressée avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux, derrière sa tête, où on avait piqué un peigne en or, sur lequel était fixé un long voile, fait dans le même tissu que les vêtements, qui traînait jusqu'à terre et dont les extrémités était attachées aux larges bracelets de ses poignets.

Alexandra joua un peu avec sa jupe, mais elle se retourna vivement, à l'entente d'un bruit, derrière elle. Par réflexe, elle saisit l'une des flèches, qui se trouvait dans une jarre à côté du miroir, et la brandit devant elle. La situation resta alors figée quelques instants, Alexandra ayant pointé sa flèche juste sous la gorge de Seto.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle, en abaissant son arme.

Elle nota qu'il était habillé comme dans son précédent rêve. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il murmura :

- Ankh-Su-Namûn, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit d'être là, mais j'avais une terrible envie de te voir…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? » Se demanda la jeune femme.

Seto fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras et se rapprocha davantage d'elle. Alexandra laissa tomber sa flèche et se laissa faire, elle ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Elle se surprit alors à passer ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer davantage contre elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait, le jeune homme l'embrassait déjà.

« Par Horus, ce qu'il embrasse bien ! » Pensa la jeune femme.

Ils reculèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit.

* * *

Alexandra sursauta. Elle se retrouva de nouveau dans sa mansarde, au manoir Kaiba, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Elle s'était agrippée, sans s'en rendre compte, au dossier de la chaise, qui se trouvait à côté du miroir, à s'en faire exploser les phalanges. Sa respiration était haletante et elle avait terriblement chaud. Elle releva la tête et fronça les sourcils : La pierre était en lévitation, en face du miroir, à quelques mètres de celui-ci. La jeune femme tendit la main et la saisit. C'est alors que son reflet, dans le miroir, changea complètement : Le miroir montrait la jeune femme de sa vision, Ankh-Su-Namûn. Cette fois, Alexandra ne partit pas en courant, bien décidée à régler cette affaire. Elle s'avança lentement vers le miroir et avança sa main droite, jusqu'à toucher la surface de verre. Ankh-Su-Namûn leva sa main gauche pour la placer juste au niveau de celle d'Alexandra. Cette dernière murmura :

- Qui es-tu exactement ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Ce bijou m'a appartenu autrefois, quand je vivais dans l'Ancienne Egypte, répondit Ankh-Su-Namûn.

Elle avait exactement la même voix qu'Alexandra, ce qui dérouta un petit peu cette dernière.

- J'étais la Gardienne des Dieux du Pharaon, poursuivit Ankh-Su-Namûn, et après la guerre qui nous opposa à Zork l'Obscure, je suis devenue reine d'Egypte.

- La Gardienne de Dieux ? Dis m'en plus, lança Alexandra, captivée par l'image de son double dans le miroir.

- Je devais protéger et défendre l'honneur des Tablettes de Pierre, expliqua l'Egyptienne, dans chaque Tablette était enfermé un démon de l'Âme, ce que nous appelions Kâ. Le Pharaon et ses six Prêtres possédaient chacun leurs propres Tablettes et le Pharaon en possédait trois, que personne d'autre, hormis lui et la Gardienne, ne pouvait contrôler, ni même invoquer les Kâs qu'elles renfermaient. Il s'agissait des Tablettes refermant les trois Dieux Egyptiens : Slifer le Dragon du Ciel, Obélisk le Tourmenteur et le Dragon ailé de Râ. Moi-même, je contrôlais l'esprit d'Elbëreth, la Quatrième Divinité. Elbëreth me permettait d'invoquer la Trinité Divine, si le Pharaon n'était pas en mesure de le faire seul, c'était un Kâ très puissant. D'ailleurs, nos duels et les invocations des Kâs peuvent être assimilés au jeu Duel de Monstres d'aujourd'hui. Son créateur, Maximilien Pégasus, était passionné par l'Egypte Antique et s'en est inspiré pour créer son jeu.

Alexandra mit un certain temps à réagir Il fallait d'abord qu'elle assimile toutes les informations qu'on venait de lui dire. Elle demanda alors :

- Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je à voir avec toi ?

- Ta vie antérieure, c'est la mienne, répondit Ankh-Su-Namûn, ma vie est liée à la tienne et chaque évènement que je vivrais, tu le vivras d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Co… Comment… ? Bredouilla Alexandra, en écarquillant les yeux.

- C'est pourtant simple, dit l'Egyptienne, tu es orpheline, battue par les autres, tu aimes quelqu'un et tu as l'impression que jamais il ne te regarderas comme toi tu le vois… Suis-je assez claire ?

Le sous-entendu était trop beau. Alexandra rougit violemment. Elle murmura :

- Comment ça va se passer maintenant ?

- Comporte-toi normalement et tout ira bien, répondit Ankh-Su-Namûn, mais avant, met ça autour de ton cou.

Elle indiqua la chaîne et la pierre rouge, qui reposaient dans la main gauche d'Alexandra. Cette dernière lui obéit Elle sentit presque immédiatement une présence étrangère s'introduire en elle et un œil, comme celui qu'elle avait vu sur les sept objets dans ses rêves, apparut au milieu de son front.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença-t-elle.

- Contrairement à l'Esprit du Pharaon, je ne peux partager ton corps, en revanche, je peux te parler par télépathie.

Son image disparut du miroir, qui renvoya de nouveau le reflet d'Alexandra. L'œil disparut de son front et une voix, celle d'Ankh-Su-Namûn, murmura, dans sa tête :

- Mais je sais que tu as des problèmes avec un certain Yâko Sôma… Occupons nous en, dès que l'occasion se présentera…


End file.
